


snippets

by TokyoTiger91



Category: dark!13 - Fandom, dark!doctor - Fandom, idk if i should put the violence warning?, is shrinking people violence or just rude?, master shrinking people, teen just to be safe - Fandom, typical master stuff
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoTiger91/pseuds/TokyoTiger91
Summary: Just a place to put my snippets. They're not really one shots just kinda scenes without a story.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. the masters bizarre attempt at flirting

You’ve been with the master for a few years and you obviously knew he killed people. Recently, while he still kills indiscriminately, he’s been dealing with a little side project. **  
**

He knew you didn’t mind but it was your birthday coming up and almost the third year of you traveling with him. You were both sitting down in the tardis to a candlelit dinner he made.

He gently held your hands and let his lips graze over them before looking into your eyes. “I know you don’t care if I kill people.” He quickly put a finger over your lips before you could reassure him. “BUT i thought i would do something that would let me kill but in a more ……positive way.”

He laughed at you as you tilted your head and furrowed your brow in confusion trying to think what the hell that could even mean.

He got up and came back with some little boxes and looked at you like a predator animal would look at a rabbit. He knelt in front of your chair and placed the boxes in your hands. “Open it, kitten.”

You could feel your mouth go dry and your cheeks heat up as you gently slid off the purple ribbon and opened the boxes. It was jewelry with little dolls, you were a little confused at first before realizing.

You looked at him, he looked exactly like he did on the plane when he revealed himself. You weren’t afraid of him but you couldn’t help whispering out of instinct. You weren’t even upset, you KNEW he killed people but what in god’s name could have spurred him on to gift you tiny corpses like a cat that just went on a hunt.

“Master, who are these?.”

He leaned in and matched your whisper. “These my dear. ” He gently picked up the boxes. “Are serial killers, dictators, war criminals, you know those types, i know your interested in darker subjects or you wouldn’t be with me so when i thought of this i knew i had to.” He said it so nonchalantly, like this happens all the time.

“I figured, you don’t care if i kill people but why not do a little good and give you a unique set of jewelry at the same time.”

You delicately picked up the charm bracelet and inspected the miniaturized people. “Won’t this mess with time? Like fixed points and stuff?.”

He gave a shrug and stood up. “Nothing happened …………at least not yet.” You snapped out of your thoughts when you felt him stand behind you and put a necklace on.

You didn’t know what was wrong with you but you just didn’t have it with in yourself to feel any type of fear or resentment, in fact you found it very sweet.

He gently ran his fingers over your neck. “ i made him a necklace bec-”

You looked him in the eyes and you couldn’t stop your mouth from moving. “Son of sam, he’s from my state.“

You felt your heart stutter as he looked at you like a wolf that hasn’t eaten in days.

“Oh kitten, if you like this we’re going to have so much more fun“


	2. the doctor lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok dark!13 warning

“No, you’re lying, there’s no reason she’d do that to anyone!”

He stalked over to you with a darkness in his eyes that made you too frightened to move. You were up against a wall with the master almost completely pressing against you.

You closed your eyes as he whispered in such a soft voice that was almost more frightening than his yelling. “Why would I lie about something that could help a human?.”

You swallowed and slowly opened your eyes to see him even closer now, he was completely touching you and you had to take a deep breath and steady yourself as he gently brushed your cheek with the back of his hand. “Because it CAN’T happen, it-it just can’t and even if it DID i’d know about it”

He stepped back a little and gave a dark chuckle. “Really?! Is that why you were able to hold your breath this whole time?.”

You felt all the color drain from your face when you realized that the deep breath you took was the first time you breathed in almost half an hour. You opened and closed your mouth stuttering, the words you wanted to say refused to come out.

He walked closer to you and cupped your face and brushed away the tears that started to fall with his thumbs, he wasn’t laughing, he didn’t look angry, all of that left his face to be replaced by a deep sadness you’ve never seen from him before and his voice was so quiet you could barely hear him.

“I don’t know how she did it or why but i’ll find a way to help you.”

“But if i’m really dead that why could-”

“It’s like a phantom limb, you don’t NEED to do anything you used to like breathing but your body is so used to it, it just does it.”

Your lip was shaking and you couldn’t stop the tears from falling. SOMEHOW the doctor brought you back to life, not like going to stop or delay your death, she physically brought your body back to life.

He held you as you sobbed, you didn’t even realize he was moving you until you felt him pull you onto his lap. You both sat there while he held you and let you cry. You looked up at him and he could tell how much pain you were in. “I can’t go back.”

Now it was his turn to try and not cry. “Of course you’re not love, I’d NEVER let her near you again after what she did, even if you wanted to I wouldn’t let you.”

You felt him put a hand over your mouth and grab your waist so tightly it felt like he was trying to crush you. You wanted to push away and ask him what the hell he was doing until you heard it to, footsteps.

Even though the master was there you were still beyond terrified. The door opened and her smile dropped when she saw the master holding you like a dragon protecting his treasure while you were obviously crying, then she realized he found out and told you.

Her voice was so calm considering the circumstances even the master tensed up a little. “Wasn’t expecting you to to help a human”


	3. listen to me

It’s been getting more and more tense between you both as time went on. You both knew you would have to sit down and have a chat about it before it got worse but you never thought you’d blow up like this.

You were INFURIATED at her and how she even had the gall to think she was any better than him after everything she pulled. You were clenching your jaw so hard you were afraid you’d break a tooth.

She was just trying to get you to come to your senses, she honestly didn’t think you’d get THIS mad.

“I just don’t think it’s safe for you to be in a relationship with him, i just-”

You threw your hand up. “NO NO NONONO I don’t wan’t to hear it. You ALWAYS like to talk about how much you love and respect humans, well I’m standing right here in front of you making MY OWN decision and your FIRST THOUGHT was I’m not intelligent enough to know what I want.”

She let out an exasperated sigh, like she was trying to convince a child why it’s actually a good idea to eat their veggies and brush their teeth. “That’s not the POINT, i truly DO respect you and your choices it’s just that-”

As your face was turning a bright crimson and tears were threatening to fall you were quietly thanking him for staying in the tardis like you requestid, and thought about how if you asked her for the same kindness your request would probably be overwritten. “NO YOU DON”T, YOU JUST DON’T.” You were visibly shaking. “i’ve TOLD you AND shown you HE ABSOLUTELY DID NOT BRAINWASH ME i’ve shown you inside my head, you’ve seen it.” 

You were trying so hard to keep calm, to show her she didn’t affect you. But you couldn’t, you were beyond furious. How DARE she act like this when she’s lied to you more the first day you’ve met her than the master has done in the entire year you’ve known him.

She put her hands up and spoke slowly and quietly, not wanting to upset you any more than she already has but you just didn’t want to understand. “You just don’t know him like I do. He’s very tricky and manipulative, won’t stop at anything to get what he wants.”

You scoffed at her. “And you’re not?!, at least he doesn’t pretend to be morally superior.”

She tried to keep a neutral face but you could tell she was clenching her jaw. “You can say you lie to protect us all you want but the truth is you DO lie and hide things from us even if we say we want to know. Face it you DON”T think humans are smart and capable and you DON”T respect us because if you did you’d be honest with us when we asked!.”

You walked closer and talked through clenched teeth. “For someone that hates humans he sure does show us more respect.”

You turned your head and saw a concerned master watching you through the window of your little shack and that’s when it hit you. You turned back to her while laughing. “That’s it isn’t it”

She looked at you with furrowed brow almost like she could read your mind, well she could but she just didn’t unless she asked ……..or atlast that’s what she told you, you know she didn’t, you knew she read people’s minds whenever she wanted, she just told people that to look superior.

“You’re just jealous of the fact that for just ONE TIME in the WHOLE universe there’s one single life form that just MIGHT like him more than they like you.”

You took a step closer. “You truly just can’t stand that fact that I, in my heart of hearts, love and trust him more than I ever did you.”

You sighed and looked at the dirt as you kicked it. She gave up trying to talk to you when she realized she was making it worse for herself. You might talk occasionally but if she knew if she kept going you’d never want to see her again and she wouldn’t blame you.

He opened the door for you when he saw you padding back to the shack and at the same time the tardis opened, the fam wanted to say goodbye and you couldn’t deny them that, especially Graham, your father passed a few years ago and you thought of him like a surrogate.

He looked sad but he could understand why you were doing this. “Keep in touch yea?”

You gasped in fake shock. “You know I’d never stop talking to any of you.” 

You walked towards the shack and turned around to give one final look at the doctor. “You know, if the roles were reversed, do you genuinely think he’d leave you for the nazies ”

The doctor’s eyes bulged in shock, she obviously wasn’t expecting that question.

“Doctor, what’s she mean by that?” You could hear the clear distress in Ryan’s voice

“Try not lying this time”

As you went into the shack you could still hear them“What did she mean by try not lying?”

“Yea dock, what’s going on.”

You were already scared of confronting her and the adrenaline was starting wear off. You collapsed near the door and buried your head in your knees as you cried. You didn’t even notice when the master came to sit next to you until you felt him rub your back.

“Never thought you really felt that way.”

“You could hear me?!”

“Yea” he gestured at the tardis, “pretty sure they could too” He looked at you sympathetically, he of all people knew what it was like trying to get through to the doctor and how exhausting and draining it could be. He couldn’t even imagine how upsetting this is for you.


	4. asmr

You’re his companion and you’re not feeling well so he insists you stay in his room. When you’re ready to sleep you put on a video to relax, he’s curious so you show him.

He laughs a little before turning it off. He looks disgusted as he gestures to your phone. “You don’t need this primitive human technology.” He brings his fingers right near your temple but stops short of actually touching. “ I’m telepathic, remember? .”

You bite your lip and you could tell you were blushing. You hoped he wouldn’t be able to tell you liked him but it was getting harder and harder as time went on. You KNEW he could tell but you just HAD to tell yourself he couldn’t or you’d be a mess.But he’s not really the caring, cuddly type and he’s certainly never been this close to you. It was probably just timelords not fully understanding the social norms of humans, no need to get your hopes up.

You looked at him and nodded and hummed a little, you just couldn’t get the words out of your mouth. He gently pressed his fingers to your head and you felt a strange pressure in your head that quickly melted away into a floating sensation and there was the bizarre feeling of being inside your head while also being aware of the outside world.

As you relaxed further into the bed you were vaguely aware of the master putting an arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him. It was strange, you knew you were still technically awake but you felt like you were sleeping.

The master looked down at you. He knew you were fond of him and you certainly weren’t the worst human he’d ever met. He never thought in all his lives that he’d ever meet a human that he didn’t hate yet here you were, a sweet, kind, little human that not only stayed with him but trusted him enough to let him in your mind.

Truth be told you sparked his interest when he met you for the first time as O. When he asked if you wanted to read about the doctor’s history you said yes , and when you were all on the plane the second you looked out the window you gasped and turned to him with the biggest smile on your face. “YOU’RE ANOTHER TIMELORD! You have to be but the doctor said she was the only one left?.” He also remembers your confusion at the doctor’s horrified look as she pulled you as far away from him as possible.

He didn’t know how or why such a smart human would follow the doctor and As much as she refused to admit it the doctor thought much too highly of herself so he was even more baffled as to why the doctor would take you onboard. 

The sensation of him scratching around your brain felt strange at first but you were completely relaxed just floating in your mind. He looked at you as you let out little sighs. He could tell from your brain activity and pulse that you were falling asleep so he very carefully started to withdraw from your mind so as not to wake you.

As you let out a little protest squeak and snuggled closer to him to stop him from leaving he froze. “Don’t leave.” He smiled at how cute you looked and sounded. He carefully pulled you to his chest and played with your hair. You gave a little whine and nuzzled him,he gave a gentle kiss to the top of your head and quietly shushed you. You were clearly too tired to realize he was reciprocating your feelings


End file.
